


Fairytales

by ladyinprocessing (orphan_account)



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, kinda sad, mentions of divorce, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ladyinprocessing
Summary: Beck and Jade seem to live inside their own little bubble, their own little fairytale. It's been like this for years. That's until their facade comes crumbling down around them and there's nothing they can do about it.





	1. One

The news of Tori Vega-Rodriguez’s pregnancy was supposed to be a joyous occasion. She and her husband, Noah, had hosted a small get together with their friends and families. Both of their parents were overjoyed with the announcement and spent a great deal of time congratulating them and giving their children hugs. Of course, the soon-to-be parents were also over the moon with their pending baby and it was blatant because they both had massive grins plastered on their faces. The news wasn’t really a surprise as Tori had been vocalising her desire to have a baby ever since Cat and Robbie had their little boy, Evan, just over a year ago.

Once their parents were done smothering them, it was their friends’ turn. Andre and Noah’s best friend, Jamie, were first to do so and both were so excited to have an unofficial niece or nephew. Cat gave an excited squeal as she practically crushed her friend and started talking about how their children could be friends in the future. Noah had earned himself quite a few claps on the back from the guys and even a very brief hug from Robbie, who wasn’t ashamed at all about hugging another dude.

Tori noticed that Beck and Jade did not look nearly as happy as the others. They congratulated them and gave them both hugs, but Jade’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and Beck was almost jumpy when talked to. They were both acting strange. After the excitement had dialled down a bit, the couple stood in the corner and whispered to one another, not getting involved with the rest of the guests. The former goth looked like she was going to cry at one point when the hostess looked over to them, and not in the way her parents had.

The two had always been very private about their lives, so none of their friends knew what was going on with them. This became evident when Cat looked over at her best friend with a look of confusion on her innocent face. Tori didn’t exactly know the pair’s thoughts on children as the never openly discussed it with the rest of the group until others started having them. And then, those conversations weren’t about their own hypothetical babies. 

So, the hostess decided to go and ask them what was wrong.

“Everything okay?” she asked softly, handing each of them a cup of soda. She was smiling at them warmly, in an almost sympathetic way.

“We’re fine,” Beck snapped, in a manner not dissimilar to his wife’s He had one arm wrapped protectively around her small frame as they both leaned against one of the white-painted walls.

“Beck, don’t snap at her!” Jade chided, shaking her head slightly in annoyance. She smiled at her ex-frenemy, still looking sad, “we’re fine. Don’t worry about us, you’ve got enough on your plate at the moment.”

“If there’s something wrong you can tell me, it’s not a big deal,” Tori said quietly, her hand subconsciously falling to rest on her stomach. The other woman’s eyes followed the extremity looking utterly devastated. She looked up to her husband and it looked like she was trying to tell him something without using words.

“Tor, if there was anything to tell you’d be the first to know,” the man assured, not looking directly at her.

“Alright then,” the mother-to-be said, not even close to being convinced, but left the couple to mingle with the other guests.

Every so often, her eyes would wander back to them, still standing in the corner, talking amongst themselves. They had been doing this at parties since they were in high school, so the others didn’t seem overly concerned. This was regular Beck and Jade behaviour. She was probably annoyed over something stupid and needed to take a breather or she’d end up strangling Andre’s fiancée, Jessica, whom she didn’t like much. But, something about it did not sit well with Tori. It had been several hours, and they were still standing there. The only thing she’d seen the other woman annoyed over for this long was herself. Then, she became worried that the paler woman had suddenly taken up her hatred for the Latina again for unimaginable reasons. But, then again, she wasn’t nearly as unreasonable as she was in her teenage years. For god’s sake, they were all nearly thirty and had grown up significantly since their days at Hollywood Arts.

“I really don’t think they’re okay,” Tori confided in her husband once everyone had left. Noah was a tall, lean man with excellent bone structure that she had met while she was in college. They sat next to each other in advanced music theory and instantly hit it off. They had gotten married two and a half years ago and neither had ever been so happy.  
“Who?” he asked, starting to clean up the living room.

“Beck and Jade!” she said loudly as if it was obvious, “they were standing in the corner the entire time and they didn’t even talk to Evan!”

“I didn’t notice anything different,” Noah responded from the kitchen, where he was now washing the dishes, “but, if you’re right, they’re probably just stressed about the big project they won’t tell us about. Cat told me that they’re having trouble meeting deadlines.”

“Cat told you that? Wow. Maybe, I don’t know!”

“Calm down, babe. If anything is wrong they’ll tell us eventually, right?”

“I guess.”

 

Across town, Beck and Jade were sitting in their bedroom in silence. Neither had spoken since they left Tori’s an hour ago and it was excruciating. In truth, neither really knew what they wanted to say. Both of them got changed from the more formal clothes they wore to Tori’s into their pyjamas as it was getting late.  
“We didn’t have to stay,” Beck said quietly once the two of them were in bed. The lamps on either side of the bed were still on as his wife stared emotionlessly at the Netflix home screen on their TV.

“Yes, we did. We had to be there for Tori. We had no reason to leave,” she said bitterly, not turning to look at him. She was obviously annoyed at him for even suggesting them not staying. She had been easily irritated the last few weeks and rightfully so. Things between them and their families hadn’t exactly been peachy, and she really did not know how to handle it.

He gave her a sad, yet exasperated, look as soon as the words came out of her mouth, “we didn’t have to stay that long. You must be tired.”  
“I’m fine. You need to stop treating me like I’m sick,” she snapped, finally turning her light off and turning on the show that they’d recently been binging together. That must have signalled the end of the conversation as neither said a word until they exchanged goodnights before they went to sleep.  
They didn’t sleep very well. Neither of them had in weeks. They didn’t know how they could. It had been a difficult two and a half months and it was really affecting the both of them, but especially them. The lack of sleep really didn’t help either of their moods, which were deteriorating quickly. They barely spoke to one another and only left the house when it was absolutely necessary. Something had shifted in their relationship and it was causing devastation. And now their friends were starting to notice and worry for them. This was a disaster. They’d been together for fourteen years, they could not just fall apart now.


	2. Two

Andre and Beck met up for coffee for the first time in months. This was something they tried to do when they both were free, and they had been doing so since they graduated Hollywood Arts. The six friends had done a decent job of staying friendly since high school. They had a very active group chat where they would update each other on their lives and arrange for them all to hang out. This had proven easier than expected as they all stayed in Los Angeles for college. This wasn’t what all of them had hoped for, though. Beck, Robbie, and Jade all had plans to move to New York to study, but, for a multitude of reasons, they all stayed in California. It was also difficult though as they were all very busy people. They’d all managed to break into the entertainment industry quite quickly after college.

Cat was the first to get a job as hers was easiest to get. She was a costume designer for the CW and had worked on over fifteen shows since she’d been hired. She’d also worked in wardrobe for a few movies. She was one of the best in the business. She also was working on an album with the help of Andre, but that was taking a lot longer than planned. Andre and Tori were both making it big in music. Tori had her fourth studio album coming out in October and had been touring the world on and off since she was twenty-four. Andre had gone down the producing route and had won himself two Grammys for it. He’d worked on tracks for people ranging from Beyoncé to James Arthur and all of them had done very well on the charts. He was also engaged and had been thrown head-first into wedding planning with a woman with a spectacularly large family and, according to him, it was chaotic. Robbie was a stand-up comedian and was actually very good at it. Once he had ditched Rex in his sophomore year at college and didn’t have to hide behind the puppet anymore, he was able to truly be funny. He had been doing shows all over the country and was being booked left, right and centre for festivals and private gigs. Jade was doing both acting and writing. She’d been in two Broadway productions (which she liked to remind everyone of as much as possible) and a handful of horror films. What really got her name out, though, was her series regular on the tenth and eleventh seasons of American Horror Story and her appearance in the reboot of Psycho, which was well received by critics and audiences alike. She was now writing for a series on FX, which she was having a lot of fun with. Beck had also been doing quite a lot of acting and had also dabbled in directing. He’d been in a few shows as a guest star and had made small appearances in big-budget films and that was it for a while. Them he did an Indie movie about a man with a brain tumour, which won at Sundance and therefore gave him excellent exposure. He wasn’t exactly acting in the genre he expected to, with many them being comedies and romantic comedies, but he was acting. He did, however, just get back from Vancouver where he was filming an action/thriller, which was a pleasant change. The two were also writing a miniseries together and were hoping to get it funded by the end of the year, but right now, that wasn’t looking very likely.

But, they were all on break at the moment. It was May, which was a kind of middle-month for Cat, Beck, and Jade as this was the time that news of whether or not shows get picked up and what pilots were getting made into full series was given out. It was that time of year when they learned if they still had a job or if they’d be getting a new one. The other three were lucky enough to be able to make their own schedules due to the general lack of structure in the music industry and comics getting to pick and choose what they do (if they have the opportunity, which Robbie does). This gave them all the chance to get together.

Beck and Andre were now catching up as they’d barely gotten to speak to each other in months. This coffee run was long awaited as they sat in the same hipster coffee joint they’d been going to for the eleven years they’d been out of school. It was in Beverly Hills, wedged right between a high-end makeup store and an over-priced fashion boutique. The place, which was called “Bitter Bean”, did not in the slightest belong where it was. It had been discovered by Jade three weeks before they started college. The name, of course, intrigued her and the coffee thoroughly impressed her as it was, admittedly, incredible. It was very dark, lit only with small lamps that hung above each dark-wood table. The general aesthetic was very dark and rustic. Yet, it felt very comforting and like home for the two men as they had been regulars of the place for years.

After establishing that Andre was going on a trip to San Francisco with some friends from work and Beck would be attending his father-in-law’s sixtieth birthday party, they moved past small talk and started discussing how crazy it was how much everyone had accomplished. Which it was. Every single one of them had at least been nominated for a major award and nearly all of them had been featured on massive pop culture gossip-sites. The latter was mostly Beck and Jade being the new Brad and Angelina, which was unclear if it was implying they’d eventually break up and break the hearts of the general public and therefore an insult. They didn’t take it that way, usually.

“Hey, is everything okay between you and Jade?” Andre asked suddenly when they fell into a short but comfortable silence. Tori had talked to him about their friends the day before and he had to agree that they had been acting odd at the get-together. He wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t feel that there was something up.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re fine,” Beck sputtered out once he’d processed the question. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as he stared at his long-time friend, “why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know, man. You guys were acting a little weird at the party last week and I wanted to make sure all y’all were okay,” the other man said calmly, putting his hands on the table.

“Of course, we are,” the longer-haired man snapped in a very uncharacteristic way.

Beck Oliver may have been an excellent actor, but he was a piss-poor liar. He always had been. This was the reason he had his whole “transparent” thing in high school; it was just easier, to be honest. But, like everyone else on planet earth, Andre was able to see that he was hiding something. The musician didn’t press further, though, as he could see that his friend was upset over the topic. In truth, the actor wasn’t exactly being honest, at all. He and his wife were having problems. Big ones. The biggest causes of these problems were that they’d been apart for months and that they were both stressed. They’d been filming in various parts of the world for so long and had only been reunited for a week. They were also so stressed because there had been talks that her show might be cancelled due to low ratings and he really wasn’t sure where he’d be taking his career. He was fed up playing the same three characters in the same two films.

These stresses were in no way helping their relationship. Jade was so stressed that she was calm, and he’s surpassed that and was acting like a chihuahua with PTSD. He was jumpy and snappy and would freak out about the littlest things. They were becoming each other, and it was more than disorienting. He was supposed to be the one who kept her grounded, calm her down when she needed it. Now it was the opposite. She used to be the one who was so wound-up she’d explode whenever something irritated her, even slightly, and he was the one who was so laid-back they were horizontal. Their roles in their marriage had completely reversed and it was awful.

They had tried to talk about it on three separate occasions. Each of these talks ended in horrific, nasty fights that finished with Jade crying and Beck storming off and sleeping in the guest bedroom that night. The third one was the worst of the three. He had said some horrible, horrible things that he did not mean, not even a little bit. He just got so angry that he didn’t know what he was saying anymore. He really thought that was when he got on her last nerve and she would call it quits. He really thought that after that after that last quip she’d demand he leave and he’d be mailed divorce papers a few days later. But, this time, she was the one that left, completely stone-faced. She stayed at her father’s that night and that’s how her husband knew she was upset. She hadn’t spoken to Mr. West in close to a year and then went and spent the night with him because her mother was out of town and her husband had so deeply offended her that she couldn’t stand being in the same building as him.


	3. Three

Beck exited the restaurant, fuming. Andre may have been his best friend, but that did not make him entitled to question his marriage. If Beck needed to discuss it, he would have gone to him about it, not the opposite. It was wrong. Tori had obviously asked Andre to ask him, it's what she did. Of course, she had the best intentions, she always did, but she had the worst habit of getting herself entangled in other people's business and it was something that had always irked Beck about her. None of his friends had any right to question his relationship with Jade. They had all been told they were doing fine, and they should have dropped the conversation after the had been. It was so frustrating that they thought they could interrogate them further on a topic that had nothing to do with them. He knew it bothered his wife, too. She'd been complaining about them doing so for fifteen years, before they were dating – or even friends, for that matter.

He climbed into the driver’s seat of his car and let out a groan of anger. His fingers were shaking from pent up annoyance. He couldn’t possibly drive in this state. So, he decided he would take a while and calm down. It wouldn’t take long, he was as mellow as they come. He turned on the radio to distract himself. The first song was Tori’s new single, “Without You”, which he would have listening to happily in any other circumstance. But, he was almost furious with her right now, and the song was about coping with a relationship that was on its last few breaths. It didn’t feel right. Beck turned the radio off all together and turned to his phone instead, seeing that he’d missed a call from Jade and had several texts from Cat about babysitting.

In any other situation, he would have immediately called his wife back. He was in a terrible mood, though, and would have snapped at her if it wasn’t about something important and he didn’t want to upset her further. It wasn’t like Jade _needed_ a reason to contact her husband. She didn’t. She could call him and ramble on about tropical fish if she wanted to, but, right now, he’d rather throw himself into an active volcano than transfer his anger on to her – or worse – take it out on her.

After thirty minutes of grabbing on to any sliver of tranquillity he could, he fathomed that he was just going to be in a bad mood for the time being. Andre had left a while ago, Beck had watched his silver Chevrolet pull out of the parking spot and drive in the opposite direction. That made him feel worse, his friend didn’t seem one bit affected by the high tension between them. He didn’t need to cool down in his car for a half hour. He was able to just go about his business again. It did not sit well with the married man, not even a little bit.

He finally turned the ignition on his car on and left Beverly Hills, making his way to Malibu, where he was currently residing. He cursed as he checked the time. He was stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic because he was unable to just chill out for a second. It was as if the universe was messing with him. Like it wanted him to sit in his car for hours on end and stew in his unresolved emotions and just go crazy. He didn’t know how he was going to handle this anymore. It was agonising.

Jade called him ten minutes later, sounding worried as he answered his phone.

“Hey, babe!” Beck called, finally getting through the light.

“Beck! Where are you? It’s nearly seven o’clock,” she exhaled heavily.

“I’m on the freeway now, I shouldn’t be too long,” he assured her, “everything okay?”

“I’ll talk to you about it when you get home,” she said, sounding exhausted.

“Alright. I love you.”

“I know. I love you.”

She hung up. This was the first time in who knows how long she’d expressed any worry towards him. He found it odd, since he had left to meet Andre immediately after a fight. It wasn’t a big one, or about anything in particular, but things hadn’t been fixed before he left, and the guilt was eating him up inside. Perhaps she was worried that he had stormed out and wouldn’t be coming home. Oh, Jade. The two of them had grown up and matured significantly since they left high school, but she could still be the insecure teenager that she had been all those years ago.

He was home within twenty minutes. He left his car in the garage and entered the kitchen. As usual, it was immaculately clean. Jade could not stand mess. He made his way into the den, where he found his wife. She was sitting cross-legged on their black leather sofa, hunched over her laptop. She was typing furiously, her brow furrowed and her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. She was stressed, and it was blatant. Beck had only seen her like this on four other occasions. The first time was before their very first performance, which just happened to be together. It was actually how they’d formally met. The second was after she’d brought the Rottweiler to his RV to serve as an olive branch and her plan had backfired. The next was when she was waiting on her finals from their senior year of college to be posted. The fourth, and final, occasion was two and a half months ago when they had been given life-ruining news. What didn’t help was that Troye Sivan’s “Blue Neighbourhood” album was pulsing through the downstairs level of their apartment. There was definitely something wrong.

She hadn’t even noticed him coming in, her eyes were glued to the screen as she continued to stab at her keyboard. He sat down beside her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Jesus, Beck! Don’t do that!” Jade gasped, holding her heart as she turned to face him.

“Hi, babe,” Beck smiled goofily and kissed her on the lips. It lasted a little longer than he anticipated, and the taste of her lip balm tingled against lips as he pulled back.

“Hey,” she said softly, her eyes locking with his. They looked sad and sorry as she held the eye contact. She didn’t do apologies and he guessed that this was her trying to say sorry without actually uttering the word.

“What’s wrong? You sounded upset on the phone earlier,” he asked, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. It was back to its natural light brown colour and fell to just below her shoulders.

“The show got cancelled,” she whispered, putting her head against his shoulder. Just as she always did when she felt that she was going to cry.

“What?” Beck was actually surprised at what she had just said. The show’s producer, Dennis, had been voicing his concerns about the show getting picked up, but no one really believed him. The show, “Death’s Door”, was a hit. It was incredibly witty and entertaining, and it was probably FX’s best show since “Rescue Me”.

“We were cancelled. Apparently, people don’t want to watch shows about the inner-workings of hell at eleven at night,” Jade let out a frustrated sigh, “but they’re giving us a three-part finale that’s set to come out mid-July, so they need scripts as soon as possible.”

“You’re not serious,” her husband said in utter disbelief.

“I wish I was joking. We were the most DVRed show for the network, but we weren’t getting enough live viewers, so they killed Barbara,” she pouted. Barbara was the main character of the show, whom Jade wrote the character of. She’d been hired for the plot side of the series, but she seemed to be the only one who could properly capture what the creator had in mind for the character. She was a demon who worked in the PR department of hell, and was basically the most boring thing to ever exist, but in the most twistedly hilarious way. And Jade was the only person who was able to bring that to life. She’d poured nearly six years of her life into the show. She was so insanely proud of it, and she was right to be. The show had been nominated for a number of awards and had even won an Emmy for writing and the actress who played Barbara had won a Golden Globe for the character. Everyone involved in “Death’s Door” had put their blood, sweat and tears into it and, now, it was just being erased because FX wasn’t happy with the amount of people watching it live.

“It could be picked up by Netflix or something,” Beck tried to reassure her, but she didn’t seem convinced, “isn’t that what happened to Jenn’s show?”

Jenn was someone who Jade had been on Broadway with, who also went into writing. She’d had a show cancelled by TBS and then picked up by Hulu only thirteen hours later.

“Yes. But, Jenn’s show was about the fall of the American government and the aftermath of a nuclear war. Our show is about Satan’s day job. This is the end of the road.”

He didn’t know how to comfort her. The small amount of series he’d been on had come to a natural end. None of them had lasted that long or been cancelled, so he really didn’t know how she felt. So, he didn’t say anything and just wrapped his arms around her slight frame and let her cry. She needed to get it out. She had an awful habit of bottling things up until she exploded. She’d gotten better at not doing that as she got older, but the trait was still in her.

Beck was distracted when his phone lit up from the coffee table. He removed one arm from his wife, who was starting to calm down, and picked up his device. She also pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and looked at it before the waterworks started again. Tori had announced her pregnancy on social media in the most elaborately cute way. It was a picture of her wearing a dress that showed off her tiny baby bump. She captioned it with a long paragraph about how excited she was and how much she had wanted this baby before she was pregnant.

“Baby,” he started, stroking his wife’s hair and kissing her head.

“Don’t,” she sniffed in response, not letting him finish what he was about to say, “I don’t want to hear it.”

This was going to be harder than he expected.

 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the first of three flashbacks that I will be doing in this story. It isn't the longest, but I promise they'll be longer in the future. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I'm doing the characters justice.  
> Anyway, happy reading!

_It was nearly midnight when Tori answered the door. Whoever was behind the door was knocking incessantly and it was getting annoying. She ran her hand through her hair as she walked down the last few stairs into her living room. She opened the door to find her frenemy, who was hysterical. Jade was in a pair of pyjamas, and sobbing silently but violently. Her blue-green eyes were full of tears as she practically threw herself at her sort-of friend. The younger Vega sister wrapped her arms around the paler girl in confusion and closed the door behind her as she guided the two towards the couch._

_“Jade, are you okay?” the Latina asked, rubbing the other girl’s back to soothe her._

_“N-No!” Jade wailed, burying her face in her shaking hands. She used to frequent the Vega residence in this state. She hadn’t been in a while; the last time had been when she wanted to be on “Brain Squeezers” and faked her mother’s arrest. This was not a fake visit._

_“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Tori asked, knitting her neatly plucked eyebrows together. Something was wrong, and it was a lot worse than anything the goth had visited her for before._

_Jade opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again quickly. She started crying harder and was gasping for air as she tried to wipe her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie. Her bottom lip was quivering, and her entire body was shaking. Her breathing was all over the place._

_“Take your time, don’t rush yourself. Tell me when you’re ready,” the brunette smiled lightly as she made eye contact with her friend. The goth did not say anything, but reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled something out. She looked at it briefly before handing it to the Latina, “Jade, is this what I think it is?”_

_The raven-haired teen nodded sadly, but her tears were starting to subside. She sighed deeply as she looked at the other girl, looking so disappointed in herself that it broke Tori’s heart._

_“I’m pregnant,” Jade said shakily, taking the test back and shoving it back into her pocket, “Tori, I don’t know what to do.”_

_“Is this the only test you took? Maybe you should take another one, just in case?”_

_“I have another one in my bag to take. I didn’t take it because that one was positive. I mean, they’re pretty accurate, Vega. I didn’t get my period this month and I’m exhausted.”_

_“Oh. I still think you should take the other test,” Tori encouraged softly._

_“I’ll take the other test. It’ll be positive, I know it will,” Jade sighed, getting up from the red sofa and walking towards the powder room._

_The next five minutes were the longest and most tense both girls had ever experienced. After taking the test, Jade came back into the living room to get the result with Tori. She didn’t want to find out on her own. After the timer went off, she shoved it into the brunette’s hands, not wanting to look at it._

_“Oh, it’s negative,” the singer said, a small smile on her face. She checked the back of the box for instructions. The test wasn’t positive._

_“What does this mean, then? I got two different results. Does this mean I’m pregnant or not?” the paler girl asked desperately, new tears in her eyes._

_“I don’t know! I’ve never taken one before!”_

_“This was my first time too. I’m not as experienced with pregnancy scares as the school thinks, Vega!”_

_“I didn’t say you were. I think you maybe need to take another test or maybe see a doctor. Wait, have you spoken to Beck about this?” the tanned teenager asked, adjusting her pyjama shirt._

_“Of course, I haven’t! Why would I tell Beck about this? He would break up with me,” Jade scoffed, suddenly looking very scared. It seemed like she hadn’t even thought about her boyfriend until then._

_“It is definitely Beck’s, though?” Tori asked in the politest way possible. There wasn’t really a subtle way to question a baby’s paternity._

_“What do you take me for? Of course, it’s Beck’s! But, we don’t even know if there even is an ‘it’. The universe obviously just wants to mess with me,” the possible soon-to-be mother groaned, leaning her head on the back of the sofa._

_“I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that you two haven’t been back together for very long and you wouldn’t tell us who you were dating during the breakup,” the other girl defended herself, but just dug herself into a bigger hole._

_“It’s not Harry’s,” Jade said simply, not explaining anything. Tori had never once heard of a Harry, not that she would hear very much about the other girl’s relationships._

_“Who is Harry and how are you sure the hypothetical baby isn’t his?” she asked, knitting her eyebrows together._

_“Harry Meester. He was a senior last year. He’s my ex-boyfriend. And I know it’s not his because we didn’t sleep together. I told him I was waiting for marriage,” the pale teenager giggled childishly._

_“Why did you break up with Harry?” Tori asked, veering the conversation in another direction because she did not want to hear any more about what her pale friend did in bed._

_“He broke up with me. He found out I was sleeping with Beck again. Oh, you don’t know this. Beck and I were kind of together before the Full Moon Jam,” the actress said innocently as if she wasn’t casually talking about her sex life._

_“What! When?” the other girl was offended that she was not aware of this until now and showed it with the expression on her face._

_“After the Platinum Music Awards.”_

_“He tried to kiss me that day!”_

_“I know. He doesn’t know I know and I’d like it to stay that way,” Jade said firmly, not making eye contact._

_“You knew he tried to kiss me, someone you hated, and you still got back with him and let me sing?” Tori asked incredulously, not nearly convinced that this was the truth._

_“I love him. It didn’t feel right, doing the awards. Plus, I did not want to be put in front of half-a-billion people in that terrible outfit,” the actress was trying to make this about her when there was clearly some ulterior motive to why she gave up that once in a lifetime opportunity._

_“Are you okay?” the younger Vega sister asked, dark eyes meeting pale ones._

_“I’ll talk to Beck tomorrow and we’ll figure it out. Thanks, Vega,” the other teenager said, hugging her friend, “I should get going, it’s late.” She left after that, still looking extremely worried and so terrified._

It turned out that Jade was not pregnant. This became evident a week and a half later, after their exams were over, when she got her period. It had just been late because she was stressed over here finals. She hadn’t been pregnant, thank god. They were only weeks before they graduated high school and she hadn’t even turned eighteen yet. There was no way she and Beck could ever have raised a baby at that age. They hadn’t even been successful in keeping goldfish. God forbid what would have happened if they were forced to look after a child.

Of course, the two now looked back at that time and wondered what could have been. They didn’t have any children yet. Not that they didn’t want any, it just wasn’t right yet. They would have had a gorgeous baby, no matter when the child was born. It was inevitable, the two of them were attractive people, no doubt about it. They would have her blue-green eyes and his complexion and hair. They’d be as laid back as their father but still be able to fight back if they needed to. They’d have the perfect child. Of course, they would.

 


	5. Five

Beck and Jade had never had a perfect relationship, especially before they got engaged. This was a well-known fact among their families and close friends. They were prone to bickering and having intense fights about absolutely everything. They easily got on each other’s nerves if they weren’t in the mood for socialising. They’d broken up a grand total of six times before they had their last make-up in college. Most thought that they wouldn’t end up together. They were far too dissimilar for them to function properly. How could a mellow, cool-headed boy and an angry, explosive girl possibly have a healthy, working relationship? He was nice and gentle, and she was mean-spirited and just generally awful to anyone who looked at her the wrong way. Their parents didn’t really approve of the relationship when they first started dating. The Oliver’s didn’t like Jade’s attitude or her style or the fact that she had facial piercings at the age of fifteen. Their disapproval only increased when the discovered she had multiple tattoos by the time she was sixteen. The girl just hadn’t been raised right, in their opinion. The West’s couldn’t stand Beck for an entirely different reason. She was the youngest of three children and the only daughter. Richard West was not lenient when it came to who his little girl was associating herself with. Beck was half Indian, which her father wasn’t the happiest about. He was set in his ways and was not easily influenced by anyone that wasn’t himself, his boss or his bimbo of a wife. Her mother dislike had nothing to do with her daughter’s boyfriend’s race. She had actually liked Beck, that was before she walked in on them one day and it was impossible to like the boy who had deflowered your daughter.

Their parents eventually did come around, once the couple was engaged. It seemed that they were unable to break them up, despite their efforts. They loved each other too much. They might have been a very explosive couple from the get-go, they were in far too intense of a relationship from they were fifteen, but what could anyone do about that? They were two insanely stubborn, sometimes rebellious teenagers that were pretty much moved out by the time that anyone knew about them.

They had kept their kindling relationship a secret for nearly six months until Cat found them making out at a dance. They had been friends since the first week at Hollywood Arts, so no one suspected anything between them, especially with the way Jade casually insulted him all the time. He’d even insult her back sometimes, but that usually caused her to throw something, typically part of his lunch, at him. Beck liked this, though. His two-short-lived relationship before he started dating her were borderline dull. The girls were both too busy trying to please him to get to know him. He didn’t like that. He wanted to have deeper conversations than trying to figure out if she really liked hockey or if she was just saying that because he was Canadian. Jade really didn’t care about impressing anyone. She was herself from day one and had no problem letting him know that she despised hockey with all her being and would rather slam her tongue in a door than even think about the sport. He liked that about her. He liked that she hadn’t a care for what other people thought about her. And he liked that she wouldn’t easily be persuaded into doing something she didn’t want to do. He liked that she wasn’t an easy person to get along with. Easy is boring.

Beck had been asked multiple times by multiple people (including his parents) over the course of their relationship why he put up with her. He could date anyone his heart desired, someone _better._ But, in his mind, no one was better than Jade. His wife was perfect in his eyes. She was the most beautiful specimen he’d ever seen. She was outspoken and was not afraid to share her opinion. Yes, she could be mean, but the person usually had done something to deserve it at some point. She had asked her out, proposed to her and married her for a reason. He loved her.

After they got married, their relationship went a lot smoother. It was reassuring that neither of them could just call it quits when things got too much, which they both had done at one point or another. She knew that girls were less likely to approach him when he had a ring on his left hand and he knew that no one would try and force him to break up with her anymore. No one wants to be a homewrecker.

Now, they had been married for four and a half years. The marriage had been overall happy, save from their bump in the road of the last five or so months. They were sitting in Beck’s office, discussing having family over for his thirtieth birthday, which was coming quicker than he would have liked.

“We don’t have to make a thing of it. We can just invite our parents, maybe your brothers and the guys. I don’t want to acknowledge that I’m getting old,” he said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. She couldn’t tell if he was joking. He looked incredibly childish at that moment and she ruffled his hair to make him realise this.

“You’re such a drama queen. When I turn thirty, we’re having a massive party and we’ll invite everyone we’ve ever met, and we’ll celebrate for an entire week,” Jade laughed. She was exaggerating, obviously. But, she did want a decent sized party when her birthday came around nearly a year from then.

“You turned twenty-nine three weeks ago. You really need to stop wishing your life away or you’ll blink, and we’ll be in retirement homes,” her husband said, pulling her close to him. She had been leaning on his desk while he sat in his overpriced office chair. He pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her chin and eventually her lips.

“Fine. You won’t do anything big for thirty. Forty is going to be huge, though,” the woman chuckled as she planted a kiss on his jaw.

“You’re insane. All this talk of birthdays is making me feel old.”

“Boohoo. Get over yourself, grandpa. So, who are we inviting?”

It took nearly two hours for them to agree on an appropriate guest list. For whatever reason, he wanted to invite her brothers, Jensen and Jasper. The siblings got along. There was absolutely no animosity between them, but they weren’t at all close. Jensen, the oldest, was living in New York and was an attorney for the state, so it wasn’t like he saw his sister a lot. Jasper was still in California. He lived in San Francisco with his boyfriend and their five dogs. He did come to visit sometimes. He preferred to stay up North as their father was not very accepting of him coming out. They also decided in inviting their school friends and the other friends they’d made over the years. Some of Beck’s aunts would also be coming to visit.

Once they’d finally agreed on the arrangements, they resided on the couch, watching the newest Kardashian spin-off show. It was utter nonsense, but it was extremely entertaining. It was Jade’s guilty pleasure. Her husband was watching her watch, her eyes lighting up as she saw a fight coming. She looked so at peace, watching this. He turned his gaze away from his wife to look at the television. The newest addition to the enormous family was toddling along the screen in clothes more expensive than their house.

This was when she turned away from the TV. He expected her to be upset, as she had been over the last few months when she saw anything to do with babies. But, she looked nervous, apprehensive, “babe, can we talk about something?”

“What’s up?” Beck asked all of his attention focused on her. She smiled slightly when she saw his interest. He clearly knew what he was about to ask.

“Do you think we could start trying again?” Jade asked, her voice quiet. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, but this was something she’d obviously given quite a lot of thought.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his brows knitting together, but more out of concern than confusion. He’d expected he’d be the one to bring up the topic of children again. Not that he thought she was against the idea of having children. Of course, he knew that she wanted them. He just didn’t think she would be ready to have the conversation yet. He didn’t think she was ready to drop all of the tension and arguing between them that had occurred over the last few months.

“Yes,” she said plainly, “but, if you want to wait a little while longer, we can. There isn’t any rush. Contrary to what you say, we’re still young.”

“Yeah. Of course. We can start trying again if you’re ready,” he had a hint of a smile on his face as she practically lunged at him and gave him one of her bone-crushing hugs.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his shoulder, where she had buried her head. She wasn’t crying, as she had been the last time they were in this position, “thank you.”

They had gone through the process of trying for a baby before. About a year ago, she decided one day that it was about time they had a child. Jade was convinced she was pregnant around four months later, she had every textbook symptom, but she wasn’t pregnant. It turned out she had the stomach flu They’d tried for a while more, but were unsuccessful so they decided to take a break. Perhaps their timing just wasn’t right. They had plenty of time, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol kind of forgot to mention this in the chapter but this takes place two months after the whole Andre debacle, just in case you were wondering :).


End file.
